User talk:Leengard Ustan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Athletiger page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Hey, got your message. Two reasons why i haven't continued this wiki is because first of all, it takes more than two people two run a roleplay wiki. Second, i have been extremely busy. However, if you would like to help out, start with roleplaying at another wiki site. Maybe you like Harry Potter. Or maybe Percy Jackson. I don't know. But check how it's done and then maybe we can get this wiki running. Thanks! Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 01:37, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Sure, i'll start working on the site as soon as i have more time to work on more than two wikis. Thanks again! Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 04:11, October 22, 2012 (UTC) hey Hey man how goes it over here? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 17:36, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey man I just got my first 2 characters approved True-Clown-Prince (talk) 01:34, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Well I'm gonna go work on my characters, i hope for them to be able to interact with yours soon :) True-Clown-Prince (talk) 01:42, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey man do you have 2 or 3 characters just wondering? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 20:19, November 14, 2012 (UTC) you do whatever you like; the weapon's page is yours. No users yet has my satisfaction yet, so I haven't given any user rights out. I'm the only one with power. However, I'm already considering you to become rollback. Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 03:47, November 15, 2012 (UTC) hey man I was told you were in charge of the weapons. True-Clown-Prince (talk) 03:55, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ^.^ Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 03:57, November 15, 2012 (UTC) What kind of weapons will you be making? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 04:05, November 15, 2012 (UTC) What about claws thats seems like it would work. Will you be using gunds and bows? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 04:13, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Any Ideas for any Unique skills? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 04:24, November 15, 2012 (UTC) claws....hmm...what would the prerequisites be? Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 04:25, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Still your discision. Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 04:36, November 15, 2012 (UTC) do you mind if I try to come up with a Unique skill or two for my own characters? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 04:39, November 15, 2012 (UTC) I know it may wake me awhile to think of one though lol I'm actually working on getting some monster pages up True-Clown-Prince (talk) 04:47, November 15, 2012 (UTC) I would probably take the "history" section and make it "equipped skills" with bullet points. Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 04:50, November 15, 2012 (UTC) hey man do you think you can help me with the color schemes for the monsters? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 05:10, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Color Aside Tiger asked me to set the layout like so I don't know if we should change it without approval. back to the color problem well I'll research it but for now I'll make just make it like everything else that why people won't want to rip there eyes put when they see it lol True-Clown-Prince (talk) 05:20, November 15, 2012 (UTC) It's on the Getting Started Guide. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask. ^.^ Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 02:51, November 18, 2012 (UTC) ? Hey Lee do you know how to go about Rping here?? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 02:56, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Wanna start an rp then? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 07:46, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay will you only be using kusu? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 21:51, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Exactly. And I'm kinda nervous to start RPing because I've never really done it True-Clown-Prince (talk) 22:02, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Unique Double headed blade for a unique skills.? Given to the player with the best mastery of One-Handed Straight Swords and Acrobatics. Thanks When are you gonna start your rp? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 22:13, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I know but I've been trying to think of a unuiqe One Handed Starugh Sword skill. But you do have a point. Maybe it should be for for Spear users then. True-Clown-Prince (talk) 22:24, November 18, 2012 (UTC) I will I actually have one more Idea but it's is kinda odd? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 22:35, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Well okay it would basically be a sword that has a normal handle but the blade is made of energy. True-Clown-Prince (talk) 22:44, November 18, 2012 (UTC)